


5 Times Lance Kissed a Girl and the First Time He Kissed a Boy

by LittleMissWolfie



Series: Salman, Illinois [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Childhood Friends AU, Don't worry, F/M, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, small town AU, the ocs aren't important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: Lance and the people he's kissed.





	5 Times Lance Kissed a Girl and the First Time He Kissed a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's more of this garbage au.
> 
> For reference, this takes place about a year before Flowers Made Of Fire. I'll put it in chronological order in the series page. Let me know if I forgot to tag anything you think needs to be tagged.

1.

Lance is twelve and his palms are sweaty. 

He and Pidge are sitting in her room. The others have embarked on a mission to rouse Keith from his slumber, leaving the two alone. Pidge is sitting crisscross applesauce on her desk chair, spun around to face him, and he’s sitting, spine ramrod straight, on her bed. And Pidge is only ten, but she looks so much more mature than him that he’s a little intimidated. “You wanna kiss me?” she asks, nose scrunched up. “Lance, that’s gross. I don’t want boy cooties.”

“I need  _ practice,” _ he whines. “I’m taking Julia Wheeler to the dance on Friday and I don’t wanna mess up and you’re the only girl I know besides Allura!”

“So you’d rather kiss Allura than me?”

“I mean, yeah.”

“Get out of my room!”

Crap, he shouldn’t have said that. His mind reels and he finally comes up with, “Mama’s making peanut butter cookies for Thomas’s graduation party! I can swipe some for you!”

Her eyes narrow beneath her bangs. “I want them while they’re still warm. If they’re not, I’m telling everyone you cried when we watched  _ The Notebook.” _

“Deal.”

And the kiss is strange. Lance doesn’t mind it, but his forehead bumps into hers and she almost headbutts his nose and it doesn’t feel like kisses are supposed to feel. He bikes home immediately after to steal fresh-out-of-the-oven peanut butter cookies to appease his favorite gremlin and they agree to never speak of it again.

* * *

2.

Lance is twelve and a little less nervous than he was a few days ago.

The middle school gym is full of other awkward preteens trying to dance to music that probably wasn’t cleared by the principle before the dance began. Mr. Sharp wouldn’t approve of any music by LMFAO. 

Julia Wheeler looks nice tonight. She’s wearing a pretty purple shirt and a pair of white shorts, and her hair is vibrant and red. When the DJ starts playing Grenade and the rest of the “couples” pair off and start awkwardly swaying in a circle, Lance and Julia do the same. He quickly presses his lips to hers when the chaperones aren’t watching, and she doesn’t pull away, so he counts that as a win.

Unfortunately for him, she doesn’t become his girlfriend, because her family moves away a week later. Pidge laughs for days.

* * *

3.

Lance is thirteen and he’s surrounded by his friends.

It’s the middle of summer and they’re all at the house Allura and Coran rent out yearly for a sleepover. Hardly anyone sleeps at their own home for more than a night or two during the summer because they’re constantly with each other so their parents have long since forgone calling each other and asking whose kid is where.

Coran’s already asleep, and Allura proposes a game of truth or dare. It’s her absolute favorite game because she loves making their friends do stupid things and trying to outwit their resulting plays for her embarrassment. So they’re all sitting on her overlarge bed in a circle and tormenting each other the same way every childhood deserves.

“I dare you to kiss someone!” Hunk tells Allura, and they all know what he’s thinking. Everyone but Shiro knows Allura has a crush on Shiro. She hasn’t exactly been subtle about it. 

But instead of going for Shiro, Allura turns those insanely blue eyes on Lance. 

He’ll never forget her strawberry flavored lip gloss, or the feeling of jealous eyes on his skin.

* * *

4.

Lance is fourteen and suddenly kind of popular.

He beat the football coach at tug-of-war during the homecoming pep rally and won his entire P.E. class a free day. It’s just starting to cool off so they all pile out to the football field for some sunbathing and playing. 

Lance and Hunk are lying side by side on the grass when Alexis Moore, a junior, saunters over, all long legs and black hair. She catches his eye and gestures for him to follow, so he rushes an apology to Hunk and hurries after. Alexis kisses him under the bleachers and uses tongue and, wow, Lance didn’t know you were supposed to do that.

Her boyfriend beats him up a few days later, and he’s suddenly not popular anymore, but he thinks it’s worth it.

* * *

5.

Lance is fifteen and he feels  _ used _ for the first time in his life.

A pretty girl passes him a note in his biology class, asking to meet him behind the gym during lunch. She kisses him when he gets there, and while he’s surprised he’s not complaining. Her lips are really soft and he likes how they feel against his.

Then she pulls back and says, “Yep, I’m definitely gay. Thanks,” and leaves.

He doesn’t tell anyone about it, but he barely smiles for a few days after.

* * *

+1

Lance is sixteen and he hates himself a little.

How could they have taken so long to find her? It took them eighteen hours.  _ Eighteen hours. _ Who knows what could have happened to her in eighteen hours? She could have suffocated in that damn locker!

Everyone’s piled in the Holts’ living room and the air is thick with tension. The sun set long ago, but no one wants to go home, so Mrs. Holt called everyone’s parents to get consent for a sleepover. Shiro is pacing and growling under his breath, Matt is petting Bae Bae perhaps a bit too hard for it to be for the pit bull’s benefit, Keith is staring blankly at a wall, and Hunk is tapping away at his phone. From the constant buzzing in his pocket, Lance knows he’s texting the group chat to keep Allura updated.

Mr. Holt comes down the stairs solemnly and everyone’s eyes shoot to him. He produces a weak smile. “She’s asleep now. You can go see her if you want, but try not to make too much noise. She needs her rest.”

And they know each other. They won’t be able to be quiet if they all go in at once. So they decide to go in smaller groups. 

Matt calls first visit. “I’m her brother,” he says, and no one wants to argue with that. Keith and Shiro decide to go after Matt, and Hunk and Lance volunteer to go last.

Hunk comes up with the idea to go on a slushie run while they wait. Lance agrees, thankful for the distraction, and Keith tosses his keys at them so they can use his truck to run over to Sonic. They don’t ask for everyone’s orders. They’ve known their favorite slushies for years.

Waiting in the car for their distressing amalgamation of slushies, Hunk finally says, “It’s not your fault, man.”

“It was my turn to drive her home,” Lance says. “I didn’t wait for her. That’s why she was still at school.”

“And her phone was dead because she was on it during class, and I didn’t notice she was gone even though I was supposed to help her with some coding because my moms needed help in the garden. No one person is responsible.” Then he pauses, and continues in a strangely vengeful voice, “Well, except for those football players. Think we oughta get them back?”

“Absolutely.”

A girl in a Sonic uniform rolls up to them with two drink trays. Hunk trades them for his small wad of cash and tells her to keep the change. Lance starts slurping his blue raspberry slush.

Hunk doesn’t pull out right away, so Lance looks up at him. One of Hunk’s big hands covers the one not holding his slushie and Hunk leans in.

Lance tilts his head without having to ask.

A few minutes later, obviously flushed, Hunk pulls away. He licks his lips. “Blue raspberry still sucks.”

Lance, for the first time since this morning, laughs. “You’d better get used to it if you wanna keep kissing me,” he sasses, and he shuts up when Hunk kisses him again.

* * *

Bonus:

Pidge is already awake when the return with the slushies. She still looks exhausted and a little scared, but she takes one look at their rumpled clothes and flushed cheeks and crows, “Fucking  _ finally!” _

Lance considers withholding her watermelon slush, but no one else likes watermelon so it would have just been a waste.


End file.
